


one cat just leads to another

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [11]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Animal Abandonment (Mentioned), Babies, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Protectiveness, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Se si schiaccia tutto per terra riesce a vederlo, quasi, mezzo nascosto dietro uno scatolone a fissarlo con la sua stessa intensità. È una cosina bianca, tutta rannicchiata sulla difensiva, con due occhi verdissimi e una coda lunga e vaporosa che scatta irrequieta al suo fianco. Edo dovrebbe difendere il suo territorio, ma, cioè… guardatelo.“Come te chiami?”L’intruso gli lancia un’occhiata truce, ma abbassa le orecchie. “... Lauro,” dice, alla fine.Edo lo studia, poi si lascia cadere su un fianco, mostrandogli un po’ di pancia. “Piacere, io so’ Edoardo.”Lauro è un gatto. Edo pure. La trama... finisce lì, sostanzialmente.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Index Catulorum [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	one cat just leads to another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).



> Buongiorno, fandom, io sono Will e scrivo di gattini. :D L'occasione di questa fic è il prompt _brivido felino_ della [settima settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-seven/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!)
> 
> Il titolo è rubato da Hemingway, mentre gattoLauro & gattoEdo sono spudoratamente ispirati a [Pangur & Grim](https://pangur-and-grim.tumblr.com/post/611539922932891648/grim-she-loves-you), perché cos'è più _loro_ di un gatto oblungo che molesta il suo compagno sdraiandosi sopra di lui. Also they're in love. Il motivo per cui nella fic vengono chiamati con nomi diversi, invece, [ve lo spiega il musical Cats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7uTcYvoEbU). (Quello di Broadway, non quell'altro.)
> 
> Questa fic è stata interamente concepita, plottata e scritta per Sun, che poi se l'è pure dovuta betare. Ilu ♥

Quando lo trovano, raggomitolato in un angolo del giardino dopo essersi intrufolato da chissà dove, è uno straccetto di pelo sporco, pulci e artigli sguainati. Dopo due bagni, una vigorosa spazzolata, un giro dalla veterinaria e molte più scatolette del previsto, lo straccetto diventa un oriental longhair candido, affusolato ed elegante, con un musetto ancora troppo dolce per avere più di una manciata di mesi. Un aspetto del genere fa pensare a un gatto di casa, la furia con cui soffia a chiunque si avvicini suggerisce un brutto finale.

L’idea è di tenerlo in stallo solo per qualche settimana, socializzarlo un pochino, mettere su un paio di annunci di adozione e via. Un mese dopo, non hanno il coraggio di fare nemmeno un post di circostanza su facebook. Sì, hanno già un gatto - un altro stallo fallito, mezzo bengal mezzo randagio, con il pelo di un rossiccio maculato più _animalier_ che animale domestico - ma sinceramente non sembra un problema.

Anzi, è per non separarli che lo fanno.

Lo chiamano Achille, alla fine. Serviva qualcosa di classico, dopo aver chiamato il primo _Doms_ \- ma, be’, Mina aveva insistito. A un anno, non sapeva pronunciare molto altro.

***

Sono giorni che c’è qualcosa di strano nell’aria, ma Edo capisce finalmente _cosa_ solo quando si avventura verso lo sgabuzzino in uno dei suoi giretti di perlustrazione all’alba.

Appena riconosce l’odore sente subito drizzarsi tutti i peli del collo, un po’ perché _intruso_ , un po’ per, be’, l’imbarazzo di averci messo così tanto a scoprirlo. Aveva avuto altro da fare, okay? Di questi tempi il giardino è pieno di lucertole, e poi il divano non si ricopre di peli da solo.

L’odore viene chiaramente da dietro la porta chiusa, distinto e inconfondibile, anche sotto le note acide di medicinali e paura. L’odore di _un altro gatto_.

Edo si acquatta dietro la porta, cercando di sbirciarci sotto, ma per quanto aguzzi la vista vede solo una lettiera nell’angolo più lontano ( _a-ha!_ ) e i soliti scatoloni ammucchiati in giro. Si appiattisce un po’ di più per terra e appiccica il naso alla fessura per annusare meglio.

Gli arriva una zampata sul muso che lo fa saltare via soffiando.

“Chi cazzo sei?” arriva da sotto la porta, e per quanto sia ancora tutto gonfio, per quanto il naso _bruci_ , perché l’intruso c’è andato pesante con le unghie, ahio, rimane sorpreso da quanto quella voce sembri più che altro un pigolio incazzoso.

L’intruso è _piccolo_.

“Chi cazzo sei tu,” dice Edo, guardando male la porta senza avvicinarsi. Intravede un naso rosa e delle zampette bianche, piccole e tonde, ma gli è bastato un unico incontro ravvicinato, grazie tante. “E perché sei in casa mia, soprattutto?”

“Non so’ cazzi tuoi,” soffia l’intruso, tirando via il naso dalla fessura, per poi zampettare via dove Edo non riesce più a vederlo.

Suo malgrado - ma con cautela - si avvicina di nuovo.

Se si schiaccia tutto per terra riesce a vederlo, quasi, mezzo nascosto dietro uno scatolone a fissarlo con la sua stessa intensità. È una cosina bianca, tutta rannicchiata sulla difensiva, con due occhi verdissimi e una coda lunga e vaporosa che scatta irrequieta al suo fianco.

Edo dovrebbe difendere il suo territorio, ma, cioè… guardatelo.

“Come te chiami?”

“Che te frega?”

“Oh, regazzì,” intima, forse ringhiando un po’ più del necessario, “sei a casa mia.”

L’intruso gli lancia un’occhiata truce, ma abbassa le orecchie. “... Lauro,” dice, alla fine, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Edo lo studia, poi si lascia cadere su un fianco, mostrandogli un po’ di pancia. “Piacere, io so’ Edoardo.”

*

Lauro è terrorizzato a morte, ma sta cercando di non darlo troppo a vedere.

Il problema è che non c’è nemmeno tutta ‘sta gente a cui _non_ darlo a vedere.

Gli umani lo lasciano stare, per la maggior parte del tempo, e quando ci sono oh, se Lauro non si fa sentire. Ringhia e soffia e sputa, si gonfia tutto e graffia con quanta forza ha in corpo, e quando riescono a intrappolarlo, tutto avvoltolato in quella dannata coperta inespugnabile che tirano fuori solo per imprigionarlo, urla fino a perdere la voce. Lasciamo perdere poi quando provano a mettergli qualche schifosissima pasticca in gola.

Però il resto del tempo… be’, è più difficile.

È troppo teso per dormire, troppo stanco per guardarsi intorno, così finisce sempre rannicchiato in un angolo della sua scatola, sotto la _sua_ coperta, a cercare di non pensare a… tutto quanto.

La sua mamma. La sua vecchia casa. Il modo in cui l’hanno buttato via, come uno straccio, come immondizia. La strada, dopo, finché non l’hanno trovato, e ora un’altra casa, altri umani, e Lauro si rifiuta di cascarci di nuovo. Sente ancora le voci dei suoi ultimi padroni - _ha il pelo sbagliato, è invendibile, che ce ne facciamo se non è di razza pura_ \- e non ha bisogno di trovarsene altri.

Non ha bisogno di niente, lui. È un gatto grande ormai.

(Gli manca la mamma.)

E poi spunta fuori _quello_. Edoardo, si presenta, tutto tranquillo, e Lauro gli fa vedere subito con chi ha a che fare ma Edo non sembra molto impressionato. Ma tipo per niente. Continua a piazzarsi fuori dalla sua porta e a fargli domande, _da dove vieni_ , _resti con noi_ , e quando Lauro gli soffia qualche rispostaccia si butta sul pavimento a sonnecchiare come se non l’avesse sentito nemmeno. Non ha mai visto un gatto così amichevole, così calmo, e suo malgrado, Lauro è curioso.

(E quando c’è Edo, si dimentica di essere terrorizzato.)

Finisce per avvicinarsi pian piano, un passetto alla volta, finché non si trovano a chiacchierare da un lato all’altro della porta e riesce a vedere benissimo i suoi occhi verdi, le linee tigrate che partono dalla fronte che e poi sfumano in macchioline lungo tutto il resto del pelo. Ogni tanto salta ancora via soffiando, quando c’è qualche rumore improvviso o quando Edo allunga le zampe a tradimento per giocare, ma sono salti sempre più bassi con la coda sempre meno gonfia, e Lauro è molto fiero dei suoi progressi.

Poi un giorno gli umani aprono la porta, e se lo trova davanti.

Edo è _gigante_ , zampe forti e spalle possenti, o forse è solo lui che si è fatto minuscolo ed è pietrificato a guardarlo da sotto in su, ma la porta è aperta, e ci sono gli umani, ed Edo è _lì_ , che si sta avvicinando, e -

Edo lo annusa, poi gli dà una testatina e inizia a leccargli la fronte.

Lauro si era scordato com’era fare le fusa.

*

_“… wow.”_

_“Cos’aveva detto la veterinaria sul tempo che ci voleva a farli socializzare?”_

_“Qualche settimana, aveva detto.”_

*

La casa è _enorme_. Ora che l’hanno fatto uscire dallo sgabuzzino, Lauro ha intenzione di esplorare ogni angolo di questo posto e marcare _tutto_ , a costo di doversi strusciare su ogni singolo spigolo di ogni singolo mobile. Se questa è casa sua, deve farlo capire a tutti forte e chiaro.

Anche se “tutti” è un gatto solo, che non sembra per niente contento dei suoi piani.

“Lallo, te fai male,” dice Edo, serafico, acciambellato in una chiazza di sole sul divano.

Tre giorni che si conoscono e già lo chiama così. _Lallo, Lauretto, Lallino_. Si meriterebbe una zampata sul naso, se non fosse che, be’... Lauro ha cose più importanti da fare.

Tipo salire sul maledettissimo tavolo che odora sempre di cibo squisito.

“No, tra’, è tutto calcolato,” dice, fissando il tavolo con un’intensità che nemmeno una scatoletta appena aperta. La distanza è calibrata al millimetro, la zona d’atterraggio delimitata, il tavolo ignaro - non gli resta che farsi piccolo piccolo, caricare il salto, assestare la mira con due o tre sculettate, e…

Lauro si lancia.

Lauro resta appeso per le unghie al bordo del tavolo come un coglione, prima di rovinare al suolo con un ululato di sdegno.

“Te l’avevo detto,” commenta Edo, stiracchiandosi sul divano senza nemmeno aprire un occhio.

Lauro si defila, con la coda bassa e l’orgoglio ferito. “Volevo fare precisamente quello,” bofonchia, anche se nessuno lo sta ascoltando. Dannato tavolo e i suoi profumi segreti. Ma un giorno scoprirà cosa c’è sopra, e nel frattempo ci sono così tante cose da esplorare - la fessura sotto il divano! La mensola storta del bagno! La cesta dei panni chiusa male!

… se non fosse che la chiazza assolata sul divano di Edo è _così_ invitante.

“Ohi,” mormora, salendo sul divano ( _agilmente_ , grazie tante) e avvicinandosi a Edo, che apre un singolo occhio per guardarlo assonnato.

“Ehi,” dice, e chiude l’occhio in un sorriso.

“Famme posto.”

“... No.”

Lauro sbuffa. Ora, _potrebbe_ reclamare il suo legittimo posto sul divano - Edo è più vecchio, e più grosso, e più saggio, okay, ma lui è più… qualcosa, sicuramente - ma col sole caldo del primo pomeriggio che gli bacia la pelliccia, e il respiro profondo di Edo che sembra quasi cullarlo, non ne ha tutta ‘sta voglia. Meglio scegliere la strada più rapida.

Il pelo di Edo è _soffice_ , quando gli si accoccola addosso, confortevole e rassicurante, come la sua coperta (come la sua mamma). Gli preme il naso contro la nuca, guadagnandosi un brontolio, e inspira piano.

Edo sa di casa. Di _sicurezza_.

Si appoggia meglio al suo collo, socchiudendo gli occhi nel tepore dorato del pomeriggio. Prima di addormentarsi sente, persino sotto le proprie fusa assordanti, il ronfare leggero di Edo.

*

Edo si sveglia con uno sbadiglio, e un peso delicato ma insistente attorno alle spalle.

Lo sbadiglio è normale; il peso è Lauro, che pian piano gli è salito sulla schiena come se stesse scalando una parete, e adesso dorme della grossa con le zampe attorno al suo collo e il muso premuto dietro al suo orecchio.

È… okay, non è così male. Ma ha bisogno di sgranchirsi un pochino.

“Lallo?”

Nulla.

“Laure’.”

Un brontolio leggero, più addormentato che altro.

“Lauro, te devi leva’.”

“... no,” mormora, e poi lo sente affondare ancora di più il naso nel pelo della sua nuca, stringendogli le zampe intorno al collo in un abbraccio assonnato. La voglia di girarsi ronfando per leccargli il muso è tanta, ma resiste strenuamente.

“Non vuoi montare sul tavolo?”

Per lunghi, lunghi secondi Lauro respira e basta, poi lo sente aprire un occhio. “C’è un passaggio segreto?”

“Meglio, La’ - posso insegnarti a saltare.”

Lauro cerca di fare il superiore, stiracchiandosi attorno al suo collo con tutta la calma del mondo, ma il guizzare interessato della sua coda mentre si alza racconta un’altra storia. Nonostante tutto, però, gli lancia un’occhiata critica. “Sai davvero saltare?”

Edo si tira su, si stiracchia voluttuosamente, coda in aria e zampe lunghe davanti a sé, poi salta con un balzo leggero sullo schienale del divano e procede verso lo spigolo più vicino al tavolo. Sono quasi due metri, centimetro più centimetro meno. Lancia un’occhiata divertita a Lauro, poi si accuccia proprio sull’orlo dello schienale.

Carica, mira, rilascia.

Atterra senza un suono, per poi sedersi composto al centro del tavolo.

Lauro lo fissa con due occhi larghi come ciotole. Lui si lava un orecchio ridendo sotto i baffi.

“Edoa’, _insegnami_.”

“Vieni qua sotto,” dice, e poi lo guarda con affetto mentre Lauro inciampa nelle sue stesse zampe nella fretta di correre al suo posto. Quel gattino è _troppo_ scoordinato.

Non vede l’ora che diventi un vero gatto.

“Allora, per prima cosa, non devi guardare solo il bordo…”

Un’ora e un milione di salti dopo, Lauro si sta rotolando al suo fianco sopra il tavolo, orgoglioso e raggiante come il sole che li aveva cullati nel pisolino.

Edo non può fare altro che montargli sopra e leccargli il muso, ignorando le sue proteste.

*

_“Non puoi svegliarli, guarda come sono carini! Ma lo vedi Achille come lo abbraccia?”_

_“Sì, ma io devo apparecchiare la tavola.”_

_“E la apparecchi dopo, ora dormono. Piuttosto, dove ho messo il cellulare?”_

*

Quando lo lasciano uscire di nuovo in giardino, Edo potrebbe fare i salti di gioia.

Non ha ben capito perché l’abbiano tenuto crudelmente rinchiuso per tutto questo tempo, con l’erba croccante che lo aspettava fuori dalla finestra e farfalle, lucertole, uccellini e mosconi che lo pigliavano per il culo volteggiando appena fuori dalla sua portata, ma deve avere qualcosa a che fare con Lauro, che non è mai più lontano di un palmo dalla sua coda e si rifiuta di essere lasciato solo, e il fatto che certe volte ancora cade quando salta sulle mensole del bagno.

Però in queste settimane Lauro è cresciuto a vista d’occhio, è diventato un gatto agile ed elegante che non inciampa praticamente mai nelle coperte quando scende dal divano, e a quanto pare adesso hanno il permesso di uscire insieme in giardino.

_Finalmente._

Il primo respiro d’aria fresca e pungente lo fa trillare felice, baffi tesi e coda dritta mentre si lancia sfrecciando tra l’erba un po’ troppo alta, proprio come piace a lui, poi trova _una farfalla_ , ed è il giorno più bello della sua vita, e dopotutto non c’è motivo al mondo per non fare davvero qualche salto di gioia

Si ferma un attimo solo quando sente un sibilo scocciato, allungandosi tutto per terra per sentire l’erba fresca accarezzargli il pelo, e vede Lauro acquattato vicino a una parete, con gli occhi ridotti a una fessura, a guardare diffidente prima lui poi i padroni indaffarati attorno alla porta e poi da capo.

Rotola in piedi all’istante e trotterella verso di lui, salutandolo con un colpetto di testa contro la sua.

“Che stai a fa’ nascosto qui, vieni a vede’ le farfalle.”

Lauro s’inclina tutto strusciandosi contro il suo fianco, ma continua a guardare male il mondo intero. “Non mi fido.”

“Delle farfalle?”

“Di _tutto_ ,” borbotta, e se è vero che gli occhi gli scattano verso i padroni, come ogni volta, è sul giardino in generale che si soffermano sospettosi. Meglio, per una volta: a questo può lavorare.

“Ma non t’hanno trovato per strada, scusa?”

“Esatto, non _in un campo_ ,” dice, poi un moscone gli ronza vicino e lui sussulta, gli si allargano gli occhi come pozzanghere, si irrigidisce tutto come pronto a scattare.

Edo è più veloce di lui - mira, scatto, rimbalzo contro il muro, atterraggio con capriola.

(Senza moscone, ma ehi, sono bastardi.)

Lauro lo sta guardando con due occhi, se possibile, ancora più larghi.

“Vieni che t’insegno,” sospira.

Non fa in tempo a voltarsi che Lauro è già partito, trillando come un pazzo, e gli tocca inseguirlo a rotta di collo. Se si arrampica di nuovo da qualche parte dove non riesce a scendere…

*

Quindi gli alberi sono ancora un po’ troppo difficili per lui.

O almeno, così dice Edo. Lauro inizia ad avere il sospetto di non essere semplicemente fatto per arrampicarsi, almeno non in posti così alti o così verticali, ma è un affronto per il suo orgoglio troppo grande da contemplare oltre. Per fortuna, una volta capito com’è fatto, questo giardino, ci sono mille altre cose da fare.

L’erba è _ottima_ , per esempio. Non quella che trova ovunque, che è croccante ma un po’ troppo amara - Edo lo porta in un angolo dove c’è un vaso pieno di erbetta soffice e fragrante, ne sgranocchiano un po’ insieme e _wow_.

Si ritrova a pancia in aria e a testa in giù, a rotolarsi languido per terra mentre in cielo li salutano le nuvole o i mosconi o gli uccellini, Edo svaccato accanto a lui con gli occhi chiusi al sole e l’espressione beata. Lauro rotola un po’ finché non gli arriva vicino, a premere il naso sotto la sua gola, dove il pelo è più morbido e sente le fusa vibrare come quand’era ancora nella pancia della sua mamma, e se finisce a ronfare anche lui premendo le zampe nella pancia di Edo, prima una poi l’altra e ancora e ancora, a nessuno dei due dispiace poi tanto.

Sonnecchiano un po’ così, vicini e sereni, finché Lauro non sente un ronzio diverso dal solito, apre gli occhi, e vede _qualcosa_ posato su un fiore poco lontano.

Non ha idea di cosa sia ma oh, sembra _divertente_.

(E anche saporito, si spera.)

Si alza senza un suono e si appiattisce nell’erba, con le orecchie basse e la coda che frusta l’aria alle sue spalle. Ha fatto mille agguati alla schiena di Edo ma questo è diverso, _primordiale_ , con l’odore dell’erba nelle narici e le pupille incollate al movimento della sua preda. Avanza piano, una zampa alla volta, cauto, finché non è vicinissimo, abbastanza da vedere le strisce gialle e nere sul corpo della sua preda e le ali trasparenti che fremono nell’aria, abbastanza da sentire già le zanne che si chiudono attorno a quella creatura…

Si ferma.

Scatta.

La prende.

Poi la lascia andare con un grido straziante, perché l’orrida creatura l’ha _punto_ , dritto sul suo bellissimo, preziosissimo naso, e brucia e fa male e già non sente più bene gli odori, e maledetto Edo lo sapeva che non si poteva fidare del giardino.

Il maledetto Edo è subito su di lui, a girargli intorno con un mormorio preoccupato.

“Lallo, che c’è? Che succede? Che te sei fatto?”

Lauro soffia, cercando di nascondersi, ma è troppo depresso ed Edo è troppo muscoloso, e finisce steso per terra come un patetico tappetino a farsi leccare la testa da Edo, che continua a mormorargli sciocchezze rassicuranti tra una lappata e l’altra.

Gli umani lo trovano esattamente così, con Edo appallottolato intorno a fare piccoli versi preoccupati, ed è così depresso che non protesta nemmeno quando lo tirano su per riportarlo in casa e ficcarlo nel trasportino.

… non protesta _troppo_ , almeno.

*

_“Siamo sicuri che possa tornare con noi?”_

_“Massì, la veterinaria ha detto che avrà solo il muso gonfio per un pochino. E poi l’hai sentito quanto protestava Doms quando l’abbiamo lasciato solo?”_

_“Non mi ci far pensare. Dai, Achille, torniamo dal fratellone.”_

_“Tesoro, te l’ho già spiegato, è il suo fidanzato.”_

*

Il problema di Lauro è che prima di arrivare da loro ha conosciuto soltanto umani di merda.

Edo lo capisce, naturalmente - ci sono _un sacco_ di umani di merda, pure lui ha perso il conto di quanti ne ha visti quando viveva ancora di fuori, ma non sono _tutti_ così. I suoi, per esempio, sono chiaramente i migliori sulla piazza.

È difficile farlo capire anche a Lauro, però, se ogni volta che quelli si avvicinano troppo lui soffia, si gonfia tutto, e corre da lui per guardarli male nascosto dietro alla sua schiena.

Quindi è ora di giocare sporco. È ora di presentargli _Mina_.

Edo adora Mina come se fosse pelliccia della sua pelliccia. È arrivata in casa poco dopo di lui, minuscola e spelacchiata, e quando l’ha vista Edo non ha capito più nulla. Non passa ore sdraiato nel suo lettino solo perché hanno iniziato a _chiuderlo fuori dalla stanza_ , dopo averlo trovato un po’ troppe volte a ronfare beato al suo fianco mentre lei lo usava come cuscino, ma non importa. Le ha già insegnato a miagolare e ha un talento innato per camminare a quattro zampe, il che dimostra che Mina è chiaramente l’essere umano migliore che c’è.

E soprattutto è _piccola_. Con quelle dimensioni non può di certo far paura a Lauro.

“Non ho _paura_ ,” borbotta Lauro, occhieggiandola che gattona splendidamente nel suo recinto pieno di giochi. Edo, al suo fianco sul divano, fa educatamente finta di nulla.

È già un passo avanti vederli nella stessa stanza. Per qualche motivo i suoi umani l’hanno sempre tenuta lontana da Lauro - forse per la sua tendenza a mostrare artigli e denti affilati ogni volta che qualche mano si avvicina troppo, mah, chissà - e a Edo era mancata _tantissimo_ , per fortuna Lauro rannicchiato addosso a ogni pennica a consolarlo. (Anche se più cresce e più diventa _lungo_ , di questo passo Edo non riuscirà più ad alzarsi se gli si sdraia sopra.) Ora che Lauro è più calmo, però, o almeno un po’ meno isterico, finalmente lasciano giocare Mina con loro.

Cioè, vicino a loro. Ma piccoli passi.

*

Dopo una lunga e graduale esposizione, Lauro può magnanimamente concedere che la piccola umana sia… sopportabile.

È troppo lenta per acchiapparlo e prenderlo in braccio, tanto per cominciare. E coi versi che fa e il modo in cui si muove, diciamocelo, forse è più gatto che umano. Questo però non significa che capisca perché Edo la ami tanto, o perché si diverta a farsi trattare… in quel modo.

“Ma non te fa male?”

“Nah, fai più forte te quando me lavi la testa.”

“Oh, senti,” dice Lauro, più per principio che per altro, anche perché non ha capito bene se deve prenderlo come un insulto o no. Edo apre un occhio divertito, Lauro dà un guizzo irritato di coda, e la cosa finisce lì - con Edo che richiude gli occhi e Lauro che resta pensieroso a osservarli.

La piccola umana - _Mina, La’, si chiama Mina_ , gli riecheggia in testa come un rimprovero - sta gorgogliando felice mentre infila le manine nel pelo di Edo, così fitto che sembra quasi affondarci dentro. Capisce l’impulso, perché il pelo di Edo è morbido e profumato e Lauro passa la maggior parte del suo tempo a dormirci sopra, ma il modo in cui la piccola tira e strizza non può essere piacevole, eppure Edo se ne sta lì a ronfare beato come se avesse raggiunto la pace dei sensi.

"Dom!" trilla Mina, dandogli una manina paffuta in testa. Edo ronfa più forte.

"Che nome di merda, comunque," dice Lauro, _appena_ un po' acido, perché ha molto da ridire sulla maniera in cui li chiamano gli umani e sicuramente non perché vorrebbe essere lui a rotolarsi addosso a Edo.

Edo lo ignora, ma Mina alza gli occhi su di lui, attirata dal miagolio.

Lo guarda fitto fitto, con quegli occhietti lucidi e attenti, poi lascia andare Edo e alza le manine verso di lui. "'chille!" prova, poi fa un sorriso _enorme_ , luminoso come il sole, e.

Okay, anche il suo è un nome di merda, ma forse ci si può abituare.

*

_“Tesoro, ti prego, vieni a vedere, io non ce la faccio -”_

_“... ho le allucinazioni, o Achille si è addormentato tra Mina e Doms?”_

_“- dove ho MESSO il cellulare -”_

*

Va bene, allora, Mina può restare. È a mala pena umana, in fondo, profuma di latte e le sue carezze sono adorabili, per quanto un po’ appiccicose, ogni tanto. Lauro non ha mai dormito così profondamente come accoccolato tra la pancia di Mina e quella di Edo, che ronfava piano tutto caldo e soddisfatto, e non gli interessa nemmeno doversi sorbire i suoi soliti _te l’avevo detto_.

Non è ancora convinto degli altri umani, comunque.

Sì, gli fanno trovare il cibo sempre puntuali come orologi, portano di continuo giochini pazzeschi pieni di piume e nastrini che lo fanno uscire di testa, gli lasciano letti imbottiti ovunque e poi non si arrabbiano nemmeno se li ignora per dormire sopra i panni appena stirati, ma… sono pur sempre umani.

Nonostante tutto, non riesce a fidarsi.

“Perché sei scemo,” gli dice Edo, lavandosi il muso. Ormai sono secoli che lo tormenta su questa storia, perciò Lauro non gli risponde nemmeno, gli volta le spalle e si stiracchia ben bene per farsi le unghie sul bracciolo del divano.

“Ecco, quello,” insiste Edo. “Pensi che te lo lascerebbero fa’ tutti? Senza neanche un urlo?”

Lauro scende dal bracciolo con un balzello, senza guardare Edo. No che non glielo lascerebbero fare tutti - si ricorda ancora com’era, prima, se qualcuno macchiava un tappeto, se qualcuno graffiava dove non poteva. Le urla erano l’ultimo dei problemi.

Questi umani non hanno mai nemmeno alzato la voce.

“Edoa’, c’hai ragione, però…” Sospira, poi va da lui e gli si lascia cadere addosso. Ormai è talmente grande che Edo non può più prenderlo per la collottola per toglierselo di dosso, e da quando se ne è accorto non ha più smesso di approfittarne.

Fa un lungo sospiro anche Edo, mettendosi comodo, poi inizia a lavare il suo, di muso.

“Senti, io li conosco da una vita, e ti dico che non sono male. Puoi fidarti di me, almeno?”

Così Lauro si fida, e ci prova. Quando entrano all’improvviso in una stanza non gonfia la coda, quando si siedono sul divano mentre lui dorme non si dilegua nel nulla, e… non succede niente. Niente urla, niente di niente, tutto come prima e tutto va bene, perciò lentamente Lauro comincia a rilassarsi, finché un giorno, mentre dorme sul divano intrecciato a Edo, non sente mormorare il suo nome - l’altro, _Achille_ \- e poi, leggere come farfalle, delle dita sfiorargli la testa.

Si irrigidisce all’istante, il cuore a mille, e le dita si fermano con lui. Apre un unico occhio, incerto, cercando di capire cosa deve fare.

Poi però Edo lo stringe un po’ più forte con un mormorio assonnato, le dita sulla sua testa riprendono ad accarezzarlo piano, e Lauro… Lauro si arrende.

Forse - _forse_ \- questi umani non sono tremendi.

Sicuramente sanno fare dei grattini pazzeschi.

Quando comincia a fare le fusa, perché è più forte di lui, gli pare di sentire Edo che sorride sornione contro il suo fianco.

*

Da quando Lauro ha fatto pace con i suoi umani, è diventato un po’ più svergognato. Ma giusto un pochino pochino.

“Cioè, fai proprio schifo,” specifica Edo, divertito, guardando Lauro che si rotola tutto godurioso sul letto per mettere la pancia al vento e farsi fare grattini _ovunque_. Lauro allunga una zampa e gli dà una botta alla coda, e a quel punto è rissa.

La verità è che non è solo più a suo agio, sembra proprio più… sicuro di sé. Più felice. Più _Lauro_.

Questo Lauro, soprattutto, ha più energie di un gattino appena svezzato, che è molto bello e divertente per tutti - soprattutto per Mina - ma un po’ meno per Edo, soprattutto quando vorrebbe soltanto essere lasciato in pace a dormire.

“Daje Edo, ma che te dormi, so’ le quattro!”

Edo bofonchia qualcosa tipo _eh, appunto_ e Lauro gli dà una testatina che sembra un po’ più una craniata, prima di sdraiarsi sulla sua schiena come una coperta.

Ormai è decisamente _troppo_ grande per farlo, deve dirgli una buona volta di smetterla.

… meh, domani.

“C’è qualcosa fuori dalla finestra, dai, devi venire a vede’!”

Edo si arrende quando Lauro inizia a dargli degli schiaffetti sulle orecchie.

Finiscono a perlustrare il salotto, dove è tutto calmo e silenzioso e la luna alta in cielo immerge ogni cosa nella luce perfetta per andare a caccia. Lauro sembra brillare, così, un’ombra argentata nel buio, letale e sinuoso, ed Edo si trova a pensare che anche se non ci fosse niente di fuori, anche se l’avesse svegliato per nulla, non gli dispiace affatto passare la notte così, con lui, come se fossero gli unici rimasti nel loro piccolo regno.

Poi però il dovere chiama.

“Secondo te che roba è quella?”

“... ma non è ‘na foglia?”

“No, non lo vedi, le altre non se movono in quel modo.”

“Magari c’è vento?”

Poi la foglia fa una corsetta, spunta fuori dall’erba per fermarsi sopra una mattonella, e _oh merda è un sorcio_.

Edo e Lauro si spalmano sul vetro come due patè.

“Mamma mia Edo tiemme,” dice Lauro, con la coda che scatta avanti e indietro impazzita, guardando il topetto ignaro con due pupille enormi.

“Ma tiemme cosa, c’è il vetro,” dice Edo, come se non stesse pensando anche lui precisamente la stessa cosa - che sì okay, non ha mai funzionato, ma forse questa è la volta buona, forse se ci crede abbastanza forte il vetro sparisce, e a quel punto…

A quel punto il topo li vede e scappa via come un lampo.

“... ow,” fa Lauro, afflosciandosi e mettendo il broncio. Edo si mette seduto a contemplare il giardino, pensieroso. Da una parte potrebbero tornare a letto, è sicuro che l’angoletto che ha lasciato poco fa sia ancora tiepido, ma d’altra parte ora che sono svegli e carichi è impossibile che riescano a dormire, perciò…

“Corsetta in corridoio?”

“Corsetta in corridoio.”

Un paio di sculettate e poi Lauro sfreccia via, trillando come un matto, e a Edo non resta che seguirlo, cercando di raggiungerlo e prenderlo. Lauro si fa sempre acchiappare e finiscono a fare la lotta, lui più agile, Edo più forte, e poi Edo lo lascia sempre andare, per vederlo correre via felice, per ricominciare da capo.

No, non gli dispiacerebbe passare _tutte le notti_ così.

***

Doms era stato il loro primo gatto, trovato un po’ per sbaglio un po’ per miracolo, abbandonato malconcio in un parco, e avevano consumato decine di forum di gattari per sapere ogni cosa su come gestire un gatto.

Dopo aver deciso di tenerlo, poi - come potevano dare a qualcun altro un gatto che amava così tanto la loro piccola, dopotutto? - avevano iniziato a documentarsi in particolare sui bengal, anche se il loro Domsetto non sembrava proprio di razza purissima. Secondo internet, e qualche amico, e la povera veterinaria che presto o tardi avrebbe bloccato il loro numero, i bengal sono estremamente svegli, giocosi e pieni di energie, da tenere sempre attivi e spazzolare all’occorrenza.

Gli oriental, invece, hanno bisogno di attenzioni costanti e non vivono bene se sono lasciati a lungo da soli, anche se a volte rischiano di essere un po’ troppo testardi e furbetti.

E sì, da quando li hanno adottati il caos è decuplicato - potrebbero fare volentieri a meno delle gare di corsa ululando nel cuore della notte, hanno ancora gli incubi di quando quei due disgraziati gli hanno presentato _un topo_ (terrorizzato ma vivo, per fortuna, liberato subito in giardino con due belle raccomandazioni) e non hanno ancora capito se è Mina che sta insegnando ad Achille come aprire gli armadietti o il contrario… ma alla fine, cosa importa?

Non avrebbero saputo trovare due gatti così perfetti l’uno per l’altro nemmeno se l’avessero fatto apposta.

**Author's Note:**

> Adesso abbiamo anche [un (breve) seguito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368239), woooh!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [innominecarbohydrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates) Log in to view. 




End file.
